walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wolves
The Wolves are a group of hostile survivors introduced in Season 5 of AMC's The Walking Dead. Overview Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about the life of the Wolves before the zombie apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Some time after the outbreak, these survivors started to scavenge around the D.C. area, killing and luring other survivors into traps, taking all of their supplies, carving the letter "W" on their heads, and using them as bait after they turn. They also draw a "W" on their own heads. Season 5 Around the time between Noah's arrival and departure from Grady Memorial Hospital, the Wolves attacked Shirewilt Estates, killing many of the inhabitants. They also mutilated several of them to add to their collection of walkers for their numerous traps. As Morgan Jones camped on his way to Washington, D.C., one of the Wolves approached him, threatening to rob and kill him. When Morgan resisted, another Wolf attacked him from the woods. After winning the fight, Morgan locked them up inside the car he had been sleeping in and honked the horn to ensure the area was safe before he left - and to lure any nearby walkers to serve as distraction should the Wolves awake. Sometime after escaping, they captured and killed the man in a red poncho that Daryl Dixon and Aaron, two recruiters for the Alexandria Safe-Zone, were tracking earlier, leaving him to turn. The Wolf that had threatened Morgan by the campfire found Aaron's bag and photos of Alexandria, Rick Grimes, and Carl Grimes, possibly implying that his group now knows of the safe-haven's existence and is planning an attack. Season 6 Shortly after Morgan Jones' arrival in Alexandria, Daryl Dixon tells Rick Grimes about what he and Aaron found at the Del Arno Foods truck lot, saying that Morgan came across two men with the letter "W" on their heads. Worried about the safe-zone's security, Rick mentions that the scouting missions for other survivors should stop, to which Daryl objects. Members *Wolf 1 *Wolf 2 *Wolf 3 *Wolf 4 *Wolf 5 *Wolf 6 *Numerous other Wolves Killed Victims *Red Poncho Man *Shelly Neudermyer *Erin * Numerous Shirewilt Estates survivors *Numerous amounts of zombies and unnamed people Deaths * Wolf 1 * Possibly numerous unnamed Wolves Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"Conquer" Season 6 *"JSS" Trivia *The Wolves mark some of the places they have attacked or claimed with a WOLVES NOT FAR graffiti. *The Wolves are inspired by the belief that human beings descended from wolves, and that the advent of the zombies signals a return to their natural state. *It appears that the Wolves are an altered version of the Scavengers from the comic series - a trait they share with both the Claimers and Terminus (in that they are altered versions of the Marauders and the Hunters respectively). *Their introduction had been foreshadowed several times throughout the second half of Season 5: **At the beginning of "What Happened and What's Going on", the writing "WOLVES NOT FAR" is noticed by Michonne on a barn as they pass in a car. The same message can later be seen in Shirewilt Estates. There is also a truck parked in the woods outside packed full of dismembered, reanimated torsos, each of which sports the "W" carving on their head. **In "Remember", Carl finds a comic book called "Wolf Fight". **In "Forget", Daryl finds the first of many walkers with a "W" carved on their heads. **In "Try", Daryl and Aaron come across a group that was recently attacked by the Wolves and find a zombified woman tied to a tree with her entrails hanging out and the "W" carving on her forehead. Sasha also shoots down a walker with the "W" carving outside the walls of Alexandria. *In an interview, Greg Nicotero states that the Wolves' true motives are to build up a zombie army, using the victims they have killed.http://www.wetpaint.com/2015-04-28-season-6-wolves-zombie-army/ References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Unnamed Category:Groups Category:Bandits Category:TV Series